


If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?

by avestrum



Series: Kryptonite |Yakuza Au| [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bonding, Break Up, Endgame is IwaOi and potential Ushiten, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Attempted Self Destruction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Mutual Break Ups, Mutual Pining, Tattoed Kyoutani Kentarou, Tattooed Iwaizumi Hajime, Tattooed Tendou Satori, Universe Compliant Violence, Yakuza, brOTP IwaTen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: "I really don't mind what happens now and then, as long as you'll be my friend at the end."The story of Iwaizumi Hajime and how Tendou Satori became his best friend (and a little bit more)
Relationships: Implied OneSided IwaOi, Implied OneSided Ushiten, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou & Tendou Satori, Iwaizumi Hajime & Tendou Satori, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Tendou Satori
Series: Kryptonite |Yakuza Au| [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709863
Kudos: 23





	If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to a Ushiten/Iwaoi Yakuza Au fic I'm working on.  
> Backstory clearly got away from me.

Iwaizumi Hajime is 23 when he runs into familiar crimson eyes and  _ that _ unnerving grin. He's at a function held in a banquet hall of a hotel, a black tie event. His shoulder holsters sit snuggly underneath his tailored suit jacket. This is work business, otherwise there'd be no way in hell that he'd be wearing a suit or even be here.

But work is work and he needs some money to maintain the upkeep of his very nice apartment. 

From across the room, Tendou Satori is making nice with his target with a smile on his face. Tattoos peek out from underneath the collar of his shirt. Iwaizumi doesn't know  _ how _ Tendou got an invitation to this event, cause it's  _ Tendou _ , but somehow, this long limbed middle blocker is schmoozing around with a bunch of suits and fitting in well.

From where he stands, he studies the firm line of Tendou's back, there's telltale, familiar bumps over Tendou's shoulders, obvious to the trained eye. Tendou has holsters on his shoulders, the same as Iwaizumi. 

His usually up styled hair is down and soft. It curls around his ears and when Tendou turns around with a chuckle, Iwaizumi sees soft bangs sweeping into his wide eyes as Tendou charms the target in front of him. This...this is not Tendou from a volleyball court. Sure there's a predatory gaze in his eyes that Iwaizumi is familiar with, but his smile, the line of his shoulders and the way his body moves. 

This is a hunter stalking his prey.

The lithe lines of Tendou's suit make him seem rather docile. He smiles at Iwaizumi's target and  _ giggles _ of all things, eyes shining bright. 

He should probably go over there and make nice with his client, find a way to get him alone, but he doesn't… he hasn't planned for Tendou of all people to be here. Tendou's laughter chimes across the banquet hall, Iwaizumi's head snaps across the room to where Tendou is slowly pulling his target along. His target moves like he's walking through water, movements slow and slurred. 

Tendou has drugged him, is luring him away from the rest of the crowd. Iwaizumi follows. Going up to the hotel seems to be no problem for Tendou, he has a key card for a room and swipes it over the elevator buttons. Iwaizumi is lucky enough to catch up and slip into the elevator beside him.

It's better than nothing.

Tendou's eyes widen when Iwaizumi meets his red ones, his lips curl back into a snarl as their shared target stumbles from the jolt of the elevator, his exclamation of shock slurred. Tendou reaches for the inside of his suit jacket and Iwaizumi moves on instinct. His hand that has been hovering over his holster for half the night snatches his pistol. He levels it to the back of his target’s head and squeezes the trigger.

In the small confines of the elevator, the bang is deafening. Tendou flinches but doesn’t move to cover his ears. Iwaizumi blinks from the noise before it finally registers in his brain that the red splatter on the mirrored inside of the elevator is blood and brains.

A hand grips his wrist, long fingers curl over his pulsepoint. Tendou meets his eyes, his lips move. The only word Iwaizumi makes out as he’s being tugged out onto a random hotel level is ‘ _ run’ _ .

*

Iwaizumi is still 23 when he finally tracks down Tendou Satori at a quaint coffee shop in Roppongi a month later. Iwaizumi sighs from outside the shop, before he pushes into the building and makes his way to take a seat opposite Tendou in his booth. The ex-volleyball player is sitting in khaki shorts and a hoodie. His thigh is wrapped in clear plastic, tape peeking out from underneath the hem of his shorts. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” Tendou’s tongue curls around his name smoothly. “I heard you were looking for me?” 

“Cut the crap.” Iwaizumi mutters bluntly. He folds his hands over each other and leans his chin onto his knuckles, surveying the smile stretching across Tendou’s face. He’s smiling, but his eyes are sharp. Pupils pin sized as he assesses Iwaizumi with his gaze. There’s the predator that Iwaizumi saw in the banquet hall. 

“You almost cost me my contract.” Iwaizumi says firmly as he leans his elbows against the edge of the table. Tendou curls his fingers around the paper coffee cup in his hands. His hair is styled in it’s usual up do, what Iwaizumi is used to.

“You almost cost me a hand.” Tendou retorts. His fingers flex around the cup, testing its fragility. It’s then Iwaizumi notices the ink that crawls along the length of those long digits. Iwaizumi wonders how far that ink travels, whether or not it just stops past his wrist or if it snakes along his forearms. 

“I didn’t know there was another contract out on him.” Iwaizumi responds in a hushed tone. “If I had known I’d have tried to make contact beforehand to prevent any fallout.”

“As responsible as always Iwaizumi-san.” Tendou croons. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes in response, because this Tendou, as his gaze softens, is the one that used to tease him from across the net back in highschool.

“We had debt.” Iwaizumi offers gruffly. “I worked to pay it all off.” 

“Followed the family business.” Tendou responds in kind. “Can’t run from duty forever.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes drop from Tendou’s hands to his thighs, exposed by the khaki shorts. It’s kinda weird seeing Tendou in khakis of all things, especially when the beige fabric is framing a water moccasin on his thigh surrounded by what Iwaizumi thinks are a bunch of snapdragons. Tendou is quite literally covered, Iwaizumi notices now that he’s not hidden by his suit. His throat is exposed, a dark tealish grey moth is tattooed over his Adam’s apple, perfectly symmetrical and a full moon fills the space underneath Tendou’s chin. Another three quarter moon sits below the moth. There’s a cicada on the side of Tendou’s neck.

Iwaizumi’s eyes stray to the cherry blossom petal underneath the side of Tendou’s jaw, it’s not quite pink, not quite purple. Tendou catches him staring and the corner of his mouth curls up slightly. Iwaizumi clears his throat and averts his gaze, hiding his own smile behind his hand as he turns to wave over a waitress.

After a coffee or two and a shared caramel slice between the two of them. Iwaizumi leaves the coffee shop with a phone number saved under Satori, his shoulders loose, bleeding out the tension that had given him knots and a sore back for weeks. This, this isn’t like how he was with Oikawa. 

He flinches. Thinking of his best friend… just, friend now… still gets him sore in places he didn’t know it could hurt. He thinks of ruby red hair and that predatory gaze, and thinks maybe this kind of life isn’t so bad.


End file.
